The New Girl: Double Demigod
by Thunder48
Summary: Kelsy is a demi-god. Possibibly the greatest demi god of all times. Percy, Annabeth and Connor  her Boy Friend Find out all of the characteristics of a Double-Demi-god.
1. the beging

Chapter 1

Kelsey

Today was the best day! I was reading the Percy Jackson series in science (the subject I hate the book I love) and suddenly the best thing happened. Well in my point it was good after it was done.

This huge shadow came in to Mrs. Lengallys room all the kids kept working except for me. I always seem to be the odd one out when something weird happens. It's like I'm the only one that sees it! But any way the shadow seemed to becoming closer and closer to me. When it just disappeared!

POOF!

It just was goon like some one just zapped it!

After my amazement I looked out from the dust to see three kids

A girl and two boys. I realized one of the boys was my boy friend Connor.

His soft brown hair and sweet blue eyes, the only thing out of place was that he had a Knife.

Wait one minute, a Knife? No it was longer, a sword!

What kind of world is this? Why is my boy friend carrying a sword?

The girl came over to me, her gray eyes starring at me like I was the only one in the room. She came over right next to me and whispered (like anyone else noticed)

"You need to come with me, don't worry the teacher wont noticed." So I made the decision to go. Just because it looked fun.

So instead, when we got out of the school, I and Connor stared at each other because there wasn't a car but a dragon

A big fat dragon!

I thought I was going crazy because things got worse and it wasn't my dyslexia or ADHD It was nothing like that.

It was like my eyes were messing with me because the girl and the boy just hoped on and held out there hand expecting me to just say

Okay! Let's get on a dragon and ride away! I'll love that!

But the girl said it was no harm they needed to take us to a safe place!

Then I thought the book! Just for a laugh I asked

"What are you Percy and Annabeth?"

"Ya how'd you know? The girl said casually

I looked at my book and then at them decided I should come along and figure out who they really are because I know that the Percy Jackson Series is all fiction.

"Ummm"… I laughed okay funny now tell me who you really are or I'll-

Or uh… I'll figure it out. Now tell me who you are."

"I Said I'm Annabeth this is Percy is there something wrong?" the girl said it like I was stupid.

Well maybe I seemed stupid to them but when I looked at Connor he was staring at the book and then them then the book and then them and on and on.

I finally said "Um… those are characters from a book you obviously are not characters from a book you are here in like life I am getting the feeling your lying."

"What… What book I know nothing about a book what are they writing about the half-bloods that are dyslexic and/or have ADHD? Gods what I life! But we are not a book we are just half-bloods and so are you." the boy I guess that is Percy had said

"O My God we are Half-bloods! That's like my dream come true and some one look at this book I'm holding because you are definitely them. It is scary and really cool at the same time."

"Umm…" Annabeth looked at the book, "Wow this is us and all the quest we were on Percy! It's by Rick."

"O no really didn't we tell him not to blab the secret?" Percy then said

"Yes so much for that"

"Wait what?" I asked

"Rick did what?" Connor asked right after me

"O well this guy Rick came into camp half-blood some how and we told him not to tell anybody any thing but he told the world." Percy explained

"Wow, not good." I decided to end the conversation Annabeth and Percy looked kind of mad.

**Connor**

Well as soon as the conversation ended Kelsey laid her head back on me looked up at me rolled her eyes and then looked down.

I don't think she liked flying on a huge dragon

Even Percy didn't like the looks

(What a wimp for such a hero)

I loved being high it's like the winds and sky love me and connect to me. That's the problem with me and Kelsey's relationship she liked flying but she always felt like something was going to kill her.

It must be girls!


	2. Unknown and not fun wel bside 4 sarah

Chapter 2

**~ Annabeth ~**

I couldn't figure out why that writer would just give out all of our secrets.

I told him not to. I have to tell Chiron what happened.

The two newbie's were behind me. Wow, they are some of the best people I have met. They told me all about the series and now I can't wait to get started on it. Piper, Thalia, and Leo will want to read too. I have a feeling Connor is a son of Zeus but the girl I have no idea – it's like she is a mixture of me and Percy - it is crazy! She has Percy's eyes but my color hair. She loves the sea but wants to become an interior designer like some of my cabin mates. It's so weird.

After like an hour of flying we finally made it to camp half-blood with all of the news: about Connor and Kelsey; the books; and how Kelsey's looks confused me so much

I don't get confused by the looks of people; normally I guess correctly, but her? It's impossible; she would have to be claimed.

We landed on the top of the hill near the pine tree. Chiron came out of the Big House to see who was there. He looked up and saw the dragon, looked a little nervous and then saw us and calmed down a little. He was staring at Connor and Kelsey though.

"Ah…" Chiron said staring them down, "new kids, cool well you guys made it just in time for dinner."

"K We'll be right there." I said

"Are we at camp Half-Blood?" Kelsey said

"Um… yeah. At the campfire tonight hopefully you would get claimed" I answered.

Wow, she must be obsessed with the books because her smile was bigger than the Empire State Building.

I told her to calm down and go to dinner. This year we have a table called Unknown because Hermes Cabin had too many campers at the table. I pointed at the unknown table and said to Kelsey and Connor "Go on, sit at that table for now, you're undetermined." Of course the boy had to say "Undetermined! What, exactly, does that mean?"

"We don't know who your godly parent is, I think its Zeus but just because I think it doesn't mean we are allowed to shove you in a cabin, so go ahead and eat, I'll see you later."

I walked away. Why do I always have to be the one to explain every thing? "I don't know" I muttered to myself. I think I'm getting a little desperate for a friend.

**~ Connor ~**

I sat down at that unknown table with Kelsey and some other kids. We looked at each other and her face I am sure mirrored mine in confusion, thinking can we go home? Then I looked around at this place. I looked at where the girl Annabeth was sitting, a table with a sign that read Athena. Then we looked at the table where the boy Percy was sitting, and that sign read Poseidon. He was the only one there. I wondered if Kelsey or I would sit at that table with him when we got claimed or maybe by ourselves at those three other tables. Hopefully not.

Then I looked at Kelsey, she is so pretty, with her deep green eyes and her straight blond hair. She was deep in thought like she always was when something big happened. She was about my height – four feet, nine inches. She wore her favorite green v-neck t-shirt and a dark blue skirt. I might not know a thing about clothes, but I don't think her outfit matched with her purple converse high-tops.

The other kids were all getting up to put some of there food in the fire. Why, I wasn't sure, but I got up and did it with Kelsey so we didn't look like fools. When I slipped to grapes in and Kelsey put a strawberry in we went back to the old, rustic picnic table and started shoveling food I didn't really realize how hungry I was until I put the first scoop of food in my mouth.

"Hey." Kelsey said

"What" I replied

"Stop eating like a pig. It's annoying!"

Well I thought she was too deep in thoughts to notice! She always yells at me for that. She says I'm gonna get fat.

"I'm just hungry" I pleaded

"Ughh you're gonna get fat" she said

I rest my case, you see. It's one of the annoying things about girls. Blah, blah, blah! All they do is talk!

We ate our dinner and then went to the Unknown cabin. Which I overheard was the newest cabin. Kelsey and I then picked out our bunks in the cabin. It seemed like it the one no one cared about, furniture just shoved together with some old wood and a sign that said UNKNOWN for everyone to see. I was also thinking about what my mom will say when I come back. She definitely knew about my dad. I mean why wouldn't he tell her?


	3. claiming

**Chapter 3**

**~ Kelsey ~**

The next morning when I woke up, I wasn't sure how I ever fell asleep in that bed, but I did. The girl on the bunk above mine reached down and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Sarah. I have been here so long, looking for a friend and hope you could be mine." She said it like everyone was all paired up already.

"Um…" I replied, "Well sure, I guess, I mean, I don't have any friends here. All I have is my boyfriend, Connor, the guy over there." I pointed at the other rows of bunk beds were Connor was still sleeping like a rock.

"Oh, really? The boy in the top bunk is where my BF, Griffin is! And now I have a BFF! OMG, I'm so happy." She seems to speak 'text' sometimes but she seems really nice. She was wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and short jean shorts. She told me that two girls, Alyssa and Nicole from the Aphrodite cabin had given her a complete makeover but said they were only friends with claimed kids because one time they were friends with Kaylie, an un-claimed girl and she had to turn her back on them when she figured out she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite. Now they are afraid to lose a friend.

Annabeth and Percy walked through the door holding hands. We both looked over at them waiting to hear about what happened to the camp fire. I was the first one to speak.

"Well weren't we supposed to have a camp fire last night? What happened? A little rain slows you guys down."

"No, we wanted the rain. We haven't had in two months. Gods, we'll have one tonight. Don't worry the fire is already started." She said at first she sounded annoyed and then calmed down. She was gripping a shell in her right hand and nearly broke it when I replied "Ha-ha, you wanted it to rain the day we were supposed to be claimed, how selfish!"

"Ugh, I hope you're not like this on a regular basis 'cause you'll hate to have me as an enemy." With that, she and Percy turned around and left.

Sarah slapped me in the arm when they were out of sight and said "Kelsey, do not ever mess with Annabeth."

"I dunno why I said that but I did." I looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

**~ Sarah ~**

That night, I ate dinner with Griffin and my new BFFL (best friend for life) Kelsey and her BF, Connor. We finished and headed down to the camp fire. The first thing Kelsey did was apologize to Annabeth. That was good thing, let me tell you. The four of us in the Agnostos cabin … wait, did I just think in ancient Greek? I meant that the four of us in the Unknown Cabin were hoping to be claimed.

During the camp fire, right above Connor's head, appeared a cloud and lightning bolt. Well, now we know his parent is Zeus. Lucky. I want something cool like Aphrodite or one of the big three. I'm sure I wasn't the only one staring - the whole camp was. He finally looked up but it faded away to fast.

"Well Connor you have been claimed. You are the son of Zeus." Chiron told him. He looked happy and then made a dumb comment: "Yes, I'm one of the special ones here." Kelsey smacked him and he sat down. There were some chuckles. But then I looked above my head – OMG, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! Yes! Alyssa and Nicole came running behind me and said "Yeah! I knew you were gonna be a daughter of Aphrodite." I look again at the heart above my head and smile and look at them.

I have a feeling Griffin is next because… well IDK. Then, as if on cue, above Griffins head was the sign of Hades. Geez, I didn't see that coming. Not the kid you would think to be the son of Hades. If you've met Nico Di Angelo then you would know what I meant. But that wasn't the weird part wait till Kelsey got claimed we looked up and saw the sign of Poseidon … and then the sign of Athena. I looked up at Chiron.

"W-what the heck does that mean?" I asked. I could see she didn't like the spot light. She looked like she wanted to hide. I whispered to keep her calm, but it's like she didn't seem to listen.

"Well it means she is a double-demi god …born from two gods. She will start here but eventually become a minor god. One of whatever she wants - that needs a god." Chiron replied. Then continued "An unusual coupling but, well, never mind." He looked at his watch and then the four of us.

"Well look at the time it is time to go to your cabins everyone! Griffin, Nico will be arriving tonight at midnight, don't be startled if he wakes you up. The rest if you go to regular cabins except, of course, the group that has just been claimed. You will need to get your stuff and move it to your new cabin." Then he turned to Kelsey and asked her stay for awhile longer.

**~ Kelsey ~**

I stayed watching everyone leave behind me, and then turned back to Chiron. "Okay now, how am I different from the rest?"

You know things tend to just blurt out of my mouth.

"I was just going to let you know that you are free to choose your cabin between two and that you will find you are better off then the rest of the demi-gods. You might not speak ancient Greek yet, but you're still good. The other campers will be jealous of you because you still get to be a demi-god and not have ADHD or dyslexia. You're even more than a hero to this camp. You can choose whichever cabin you want now, good night." Chiron said, dismissing me

"Night!" I replied and then ran to cabin 15 to get my things and then to cabin one cause I would rather sleep in a less crowded place were less people can stare at me.

When I got in Percy was sitting there typing on his lap top. When I walked in he looked at me.

"I had a feeling you would pick this cabin. Don't worry you can sleep over there." He pointed to the bunk across from him.

"Thanks. Do you think I can still go to the Zeus cabin right now?"

"Yeah sure, there is like a half an hour before we all have to be in our own cabins." He replied.

"Great!" And with that I was out the door.

I ran over to Zeus cabin were I knocked lightly on the door and opened it up. Connor was just sitting on his bunk playing with his iPod.

"Sup?" I say, peeking around the door

"Hey, you know I was hoping for a roommate." Connor said.

"It wasn't my fault! Geez, there is no one to blame for being a son of Zeus - come on, it's kinda cool."

"Ooooh yeah and you're not 'cooler' for being the daughter of Poseidon _and_ Athena."

"Can you _not_ mention it? I don't like being the center of attention."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, can I listen to your iPod with you?" I asked, throwing myself down on the bed next to him.

"Sure." He said with a quick smile.


	4. A Usual Camp Day

**Chapter 4**

**~ Sarah ~**

I woke to see all the girls up doing their make-up already. So I went over to the table space they gave me and sat next to a girl named Piper, who was just sitting staring at her self, bored, in the mirror.

"Why don't you put some make-up on?" I asked her. She looked over at me.

"I don't wear make-up. I seem to be the only tough one in this cabin as you can see." I looked around she was right she was the only one not worrying about how pretty she looked.

"Then I admire you, and still ask how can you not wear make-up at the same time" I replied

"I don't care about make-up and hair that's all I have to say." She said. She was cool and I think she might just be my fourth friend.

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite? Are you sure? Oh whatever, you're cool, I'm Sarah and I'm new here as you can see."

"Yes, the new girl." She said. "How are you already friends with Alyssa and Nikki? They are hard to bond with and they seem to not want to get to know any new campers. They have never even said a word to me!"

"Oh well, IDK, they just kinda asked me if I wanted a make over one day and I agreed. Once they found out I was a daughter of Aphrodite they wanted to be my friend."

"My name is Piper most athletic here at Camp Half-Blood and yes I am a daughter of Aphrodite." She said confidently. "I will actually use a bow and arrow or go on the volcanic rock wall. I do not wear make-up or do my hair all up."

"Well, I would love to try a bow and arrow class but the rock wall? That's a no." I looked at the time and said "Sorry, but have to get going now to see some of my other friends."

"Okay … see you tonight or earlier" She ended the conversation and I walked away.

I went over to get Kelsey from the Poseidon cabin. We split up to get our boy friends and then met together. Griffin had brought Nico along because even though he wasn't friendly he still wanted to meet the double demi-god. Who wouldn't? I introduced him to Kelsey who smiled and said "Hey, 'sup?"

"Hey, I'm Nico, and you are?" He replied inquisitively. He was wearing his usual black jeans, black leather coat, and some old sneakers.

"Kelsey, daughter of Poseidon and Athena." She said back smiling the whole time. He looked at her then said "So you're the double demi-god."

"Yeah." she replied still smiling at him.

"Well, I'll see you around." He then turned and said "Come on Griffin, I'll show you around the camp."

"Okay, bye Sarah." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then ran to catch up with Nico.

Piper, Percy, Kelsey, Connor and I went over to Archery. It turns out that I'm really good at it. Percy didn't bother. Kelsey and Connor both hit the bull's-eye twice and Piper hit it three times. We watched Piper and Percy climb the rock wall while we sat and watched them. There was no way in Hades name I was going on that. I wouldn't come back alive. Then we tried riding a Pegasus. I ride horses and I did horrible. Kelsey did great - why does Kelsey get to be the horse whisperer?

We finished the day off with dinner. I sat across from Piper and in between Alyssa and Nicole. Connor looked really bored at his table. Percy and Kelsey were talking and so were Griffin and Nico. We had are regular dinner with no surprises and went to our cabins. I'm going to love the Aphrodite cabin.

**~ Kelsey ~**

I woke up in my bunk, thinking about how fun yesterday was. I love being a daughter of Poseidon because Percy and I join with the other cabins with small amounts of demi-gods. And do our own thing. I'll help them with chores and riding pegisi. Sarah helps me hit the bulls-eye in archery. We kind of just all help each other when we needed it.

This afternoon I went over to see if Annabeth in her cabin. Which she was. Working on her lap-top. She was always figuring things out on that thing; you could just see it in her face.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said

"Hi, Kelsey." She closed her lap top

"How do you like being the center of attention?" she asked

"Me? I hate it, I don't like standing out, it annoys me." I replied

"You know Percy went through it too when he turned out to be a son of the big three." She said trying to comfort me

"I know, I read the book." I said

"I forgot about the books. Do you happen to have the whole series?"

"Well no, I have the second and third one. My cousin has the first one that she hasn't started because her teacher had her read another book. The fourth and fifth are in my room. I've read the series before but it was so good I had to read it again."

"Can you tell me about the story? I want to hear if this author got every part of our lives right."

"Sure" I summarized the books for her as she sat on her bunk listening.

"Wow, that is like every part of our lives – that is so weird." she said

"Well, to me that is so cool! So is Tyson's real?" I said in excitement

"Yeah and he is your half-brother." She replied chuckling a little

"Really? He sounds so cute in the books." I almost screamed

"Yeah, I have to tell you he has some funny things that he says." She was looking up at the ceiling of Athena cabin probably thinking back at the memories. Percy walked in ruining the moment of Annabeth's memories. I could see when she looked down with a funny face.

"Hey Percy, 'sup" I said

"Hey, not much. I was wondering if you guys were going to come to dinner or not."

I hadn't really paid attention to time but we were in there for quite a while. We got up and ran to go eat dinner. I'm loving camp, I mean it is great so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to alternate POVs a lot – I'm just letting you know. Thanks for all the great reviews and to the person (I deleted the review, I didn't need it on my reviews) that was full of corrections. I will ask all of my readers to put in their review if they know what cabin number Poseidon is, thanks. I also wanted Aphrodite's symbol to be a heart, I know it's not cannon, or even true to the legends but it was my choice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own Kelsey, Connor, Alyssa, Nikki, Griffin and the random name I mentioned in one of the chapters, Kaylie. **

**Chapter 5 **

**~ Kelsey ~ **

I woke up the next morning got dressed and then walked out the door of our cabin. On the porch under a shell was a flyer that read: Save the date - Summer Solstice Dance, the biggest ever! Girls must wear dresses!

I admit I got pretty excited. I might be 12, but I've never gone to a dance. My school didn't bother to have them. So this will be my first time. I can't wait!

**~ Connor ~**

When I found the flyer for the Summer Solstice dance I knew exactly where I wanted to go from there. I got dressed and ran up to Kelsey before breakfast.

"Hey Kelsey."

"Hey Connor, what's up?" she replied looking over at me.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Want to go with me?" we asked together.

"Umm…" she giggled "…sure, thought it was like automatic but, yeah, sure."

"Okay, good." I laughed

"Well I got to go, see you tonight." She said and walked away. I did the same except for I went in the opposite direction.

**~ Kelsey ~**

When I walked away from Connor, I headed over to the Aphrodite's cabin. The flyers were posted kind of late, tomorrow was the 21st already. I went there to get myself some ideas for make-up to wear tomorrow night; they were doing all the girls that needed a makeover. It was too early for there to be a big line so I walked in to find Sarah, Piper, Alyssa, and Nikki talking to each other.

"Hey, why don't you guys try to wear a little make-up? Sarah, you wear some but not enough and Piper you wear none at all! It's not normal for a daughter of Aphrodite." Alyssa remarked.

"I don't know … I just don't wear it. I don't believe make up shows true beauty, making me _really_ not like it." Piper said, defending her little belief of no make-up. I would be at her side but first of all, they still didn't seem realize I was there, and second of all, my friends taught me to wear make-up proudly. So I do.

"I'm teaching myself to do it perfect by starting with a base, and then adding the finishing details." Sarah said. "Oh, and Piper would be right but no girl that isn't a demi-god can resist using make-up.

"Umm…" I interrupted their conversation.

"I need some make-up tips … so, umm, if you could help me that would be great." They looked over and stared at me, then got off of the bunk.

Sarah, Nikki and Alyssa chorused "Of course we will!"

Piper started to say she didn't want to sit around doing this but the girls assigned her to help Sarah pick out a dress for me. Those Aphrodite girls get a little over-excited when the words hair, make-up, or make-over are said. Well, except for Piper who sits there and watches them.

Piper followed Sarah to the clothing but she looked like she wanted to run the other way out the door. Nikki and Alyssa dragged me to make-up and started to gossip and talk while showing me how to apply make-up to my face. They were saying things about a girl, who seemed to be Connor's sister, like "Picture Thalia in a bikini." and then they'd laugh.

"Yeah, if anything, it would be black." They said.

Occasionally Sarah would come in with a dress and go "Do you like this? You know what? No … that's not right on you."

Then Nikki and Alyssa would go back to little funny conversations.

"What would you think about being the 'Goth Aphrodite Girls'?" Sarah said

"Ewwwwww no, not a good reputationfor this cabin. That's Thalia's and Nico's job**." **Nikki said

"Oh my gods, I so want to meet Thalia! I have read about her and she is so awesome!" I interrupted.

"You read?" Alyssa said "I would never pick up a book in my life unless my stupid teacher Mrs. Kritter – when she said that name she made a face - made us read a book."

"Oh, I guess that must be part of the Aphrodite thing, and I love reading. I can't get my eyes off the _Percy Jackson Series_ even though I have read it four times."

"Wait. Hold on. Like … _the_ Percy Jackson from this camp?" Nikki said

"Yeah, didn't you hear about the guy who wrote about Percy and Annabeth? Then I said "…I bet you even knew Selena."

As Nikki and Alyssa's faces hardened, I knew I just made them remember an old friend who was no longer with them.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its okay, we're fine."

They touched up my face and had me try the dress Sarah picked out and it was truly perfect.

"The make-up will last for three days, no matter if you go in the water or scrub really hard. It has a spell from Aphrodite. It's long-lasting on your face make-up and if you use up a color, for example I used up our pink eye shadow on you, then it the container magically refills, like it was brand new. It is totally awesome." Alyssa explained and then showed me how the pink eye shadow looked like it had not even been touched. I've always wondered how the three girls always have a brand new make-up container.

"That explains a lot." I said

"Yeah, I know it does." She said, than continued. "And don't forget the dress; this one belongs to one of our really nice cabin mates who won't mind if you borrow it. You know, demi-gods that aren't children of Aphrodite, monsters all around - always bugging them. Please, you guys can't keep your clothing in one piece for god's sake!" She took a breath and continued "Anyway, sorry, I was saying the dress has another spell on it from Aphrodite, it will never get ruined. Even, let's say, a hell hound comes and rips it, it will mend itself."

"It always looks perfect, it is so cool. I love that about that dress! I _do_ want it, I have to say." Nikki explained

"You look great!" Sarah said and clapped her hands.

"I'm so excited!" I said with a smile.


	6. The Dance

**Chapter 6**

**~Kelsey~**

I woke up on a foggy morning. I got up and changed out of my sweat pants and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt I use as pajamas, and into a T-shirt that read Jersey Shore, Seaside Heights and was navy blue and jean shorts. The only reason I have the T-shirt is because Connor had given me one of his, of course he had time to sneak in his house pack and then go to camp while I got picked up in my Science class by a dragon and didn't get my things. Today is finally June 21st, the summer solstice! Yesterday seemed to go by so slow because I couldn't stop thinking about today, but now it's here!

I went to all of my regular activities in the morning like Greek (you think because I'm a double demi god I should know Greek, right? Well, you better think again because I don't know one word) so Greek class is absolute torture. How am I ever going to become a god? In the afternoon I got an absolute free pass to stay at Aphrodite's cabin. Sarah and her friends wanted me to help them pick out their dresses for tonight. Gods, I can not stop freaking out about this! I'm happy, so happy!

**That Night**

**~Connor~**

I went over to the Poseidon cabin to find Percy and Annabeth. Then I saw Kelsey waiting for me in a dress. It was a short red one with a blue ribbon tied around it and she wore high heels. She was beautiful! She walked over to me.

"Hey, Conner. You like?" She said with a huge smile. I looked over her again.

"Yeah, I love it." I said.

"Yeah, if you want one the Aphrodite girls would be happy!" she joked

"Yeah um, no. I think I like it much better on you." I replied as I sat next to her on bunk, just waiting for it to be time to go to the dance. I have given up on us ever being alone. To prove my point, here come the Aphrodite girls with their boyfriends running into invade our space. The chattering started immediately.

"Hey Kelsey, how do you like it? I took your advice with the colors of make-up!" screeched one girl. She continued without taking a breath "I know I look great! Alyssa and Nikki said that at least!" and ended a big smile.

"You do look great!" Kelsey said. At least she knows how to keep things short and sweet. Then turned and whispered in my ear "I can't believe and Aphrodite girl took the advice of an Athena girl."

I gave her a quick hug and then walked away and talked with griffin.

**~Sarah~**

"I have been waiting for this day!" Alyssa said from behind me while holding hands with Jamie, a son of Hecate.

"Yeah me either." I said "Oh and look how good Kelsey looks; it's all because we have perfected coordinating make-up and clothing."

Jamie walked away. As nice as the kid was I don't think he liked beauty talks. I think he would rather be with Griffin, Connor, and Jacob, Nikki's date.

Alyssa carried on "Yeah, if it wasn't for us I think that girl would look a mess." She said

"Not a mess but yeah, definitely worse." I said

"IT'S TIME!" Kelsey announced our boys then grabbed our hands and we were off!

**~Kelsey~**

When I announced it was time everyone gathered and then ran out the door. I guess we all couldn't wait. So we didn't get trampled, Connor and I stayed behind waiting for the cabin door to absolutely clear. Then we joined the others and ran out and onto the beach.

I love the waves at night and especially here because Poseidon makes them just right all the time. I loved tonight because it was just perfect. The logs we used for chairs were lined around the camp fire in two-seater form. Everyone was with whom they came with not to mention a visit from Death boy (Nico) the hunters, and a certain Roman boy for Piper. Yes it was Piper and Jason, Nico and Thalia (even though Thalia was watched closely by Artemis), Connor and I, Sarah and Griffin, Percy and Annabeth, Alyssa and Jamie, and Nikki and Jacob. Other couples were around too. There were also singles like Connor Stoll. It was funny watching both of the Connor's heads turn when someone called one of them. Travis had finally gotten a date with Katie. Making Connor feel way left out so he, of course, had to join with our big group.

"Hey popular group!" he said. He called us that because of me and Percy forming this humongous group of friends together.

"Um… hi Connor." I said back. My Connor's head turned but quickly looked back hoping no one noticed his mistake. He began to talk to his brother and sister again.

"I was wondering if I could talk with you guys tonight. Travis is boring me right now and Demeter girls bore me too, so I'm looking for a Poseidon girl."

My Connor's head turned back and was giving him a dirty look, about ready to shock him, so I scooted nearer to him. No way in Hades name was I going out with that one when I have a boy friend with more brain cells sitting right next to me. Thankfully, the other Connor backed away when he saw my Connor and ran over to see Percy instead. Smart move. I wouldn't think he would want to be soaking wet and zapped with electricity hard in the same night. I don't think he will try to make that move again. I turned and listened to Thalia talk until Chiron came out from our tent of foods. We had tons of mortal foods for once, even Mc Donald's!

"Demi-gods, this dance will be unsupervised. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Do NOT test me." and he left.

The fire crackled and the waves swooshed over the beach and it was great. We all danced to the different types of music. Being so close to Connor was so great. Tonight was the night I will try and get him to kiss me. It had to be or it will never happen, I felt. In the slow dance we were close - this was my chance. I leaned in, but of course he didn't get the picture he didn't do the same. I guess I'll wait until the end of the night for this. I have the perfect plan. With a back-up too.

When dinner came it was pizzas on English muffins with sauce and cheese cooked over the camp fire. Just like I had it in Girl Scouts when I lived a normal life. We ate and told stories that scare half-bloods out of their minds. Especially the ones about how demi-gods have died. Those were all the other Connors', just to torture us. Who can't love him? Oh wait me.

Suddenly, out of the water shot a sea monster. It was scaly and green and scared all of the campers half to death. Of course, Connor was just telling a story about how some camper, Monica, died battling a sea monster before. Percy and I sprung up at first sight and started trying to push it back with the waves before it ruined our night. We tried but it was taking a lot of energy for us. I could have killed it, but last month when I thought of myself as an unlucky mortal that wanted to be a demi-god because of the Lightning Thief series, I saw a sea monster in my dreams that looked just like that one. It didn't hurt me, it just bowed to me called me the book worm of Poseidon then swam away. I thought of it as wise and nice. I had told Percy when I got to the Poseidon cabin and he explained to me that it was one of Poseidon's servants. So we both didn't want to hurt it. It seemed to want something else. However, now wasn't the time for news. I fell down. I got too tired to hold on, I was drained of power. The only thing I could do was pray. So that is what I did. I thought to myself Poseidon now isn't the time can you please take the sea monster back to sea. I opened my eyes and there it was a wave. I normal wave but a wave came to the shore. It fell over the monster's head that was now just a dark shape and the monster was sucked back into the sea.

Percy fell after the monster was gone. We were both too tired to stand up. Connor then picked me up and brought me to his cabin. He laid me on the bed that was his and then sat next to me. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I woke up pretty much at midnight. Connor was still awake, playing on his laptop. I sat up next to him.

"Hey, you're awake." He said.

"Yeah." I replied and watched as he went on Facebook for the first time in a long time. I saw all of my friends and the guys that were his friends on the page. Heather, Zaya, Julie, Katie, Jen, Lisa and Jo my little group of girls. Mike, Chris, Ben, Zack, Kyle, Anthony his group of friends. I also noticed that a lot of the rest of kids in our school were his Facebook friends. He posted: 'don't wonder were I am. I am okay. I am where I'm supposed to be, and this is a way I can stay in communication with all of you.'

"Give me the laptop." I commanded

"No!"

"Yes, now." I grabbed the laptop out of his hands and went on my Facebook account. I wrote almost the same entry as my status: 'Hey guys. What's up? R U wondering where I am? Don't. Srry but its top secret & gr8! Met so many new friends! But I won't 4get u! We can still tlk here right? I will try to get on AMAP (as much as possible.) Big schedule including chores, training, and activities, take a guess bffs! Have a g8 life at the worst school I know! Well now. Peter Melics ST Scol is in my past but U hve 2 more grades! I am still alive but I GTG tlk AMAP bi!

"Wow very beautiful grammar." He joked

"Like you do better in your texts!" I laughed and leaned in again. He was still not getting the picture, so I yelled "Oh my gods, Connor just kiss me!" And he finally did. I knew _that_ plan had to work I mean it was so obvious even a boys brain could catch on!


	7. Sarin

**~ Sarah ~**

The day after the party I logged onto my Facebook account. I entered a status update for the first time in a long time. Even though Alyssa was complaining behind me, asking for my help with cleaning the cabin, I ignored her and got busy on my entry.

_Hey, Hey, Hey! Sarah is alive, no worries! Im somewhere u cant no, cause the place I'm in means trouble. Lots of it. Rite now I'm takin a break from cleaning my room. I wont b in txt world anymore. (Poohey) cant. I have a great life with my bf Griffin (the 1 u no) and my bffl Kelsey. I will have some new peeps as my friends on fb but never 4get u normal freaks. Ill be fbing you amap - got to friend some new peeps, bibi!_

I pressed enter and up it went. I then looked up Kelsey, Connor, Alyssa and Nikki and friended them all. I guess they were all online because I received notifications immediately that they friended me back. Yes! I have a lot of peeps on my friend list. I finally logged off and went back to straightening my bed.

Griffin walked in the door. "Hey Sarah!" he said

"Calm down Griffin I saw you last night." I said with a smile.

"I know but I always get excited when I'm gonna see you." He said and put his arm around mine. I leaned in on him. "See, you are excited to see me too!"

"I know I'm excited to see you! It got me out of chores for the day." Alyssa gave me a look.

"Not happening, I bet you he and Nico didn't clean. Now he can help us!" Alyssa said looking back from fluffing her pillows.

"No way am I cleaning! I was thinking of leaving. Soon enough you will spray that horrible perfume." Griffin tried to grab me but I pulled away and picked up a duster. I shoved it in his face with a smirk and uncapped the perfume. I want to see if he complains. If he does, I'll hit him with a pillow because it is my perfume. This is how you catch boys in situations they want to run away from. That's what I did. I sprayed it around the room covering it with the whiff of roses. He gagged, which then made me hit him with the pillow.

"Ahh… what the heck? Sarah! Why'd you do that?"

"That was _my_ perfume, dude. I put it on every morning! You told me it smelled good! You're such a freakin' liar!

"Oh…" he tried to escape the cabin but I held him back. Alyssa was giggling in the background. Then I got my revenge. I sprayed a ton of my perfume all over him. He tried to grab the bottle I threw it to Alyssa. She caught it and put it on the shelf. Then I let Griffin go.

**~ Griffin ~**

I ran back to Hades cabin fast. I can't believe Sarah did that! I guess I deserved it in a way, but still! Girls!

I ran in the room to find Nico sitting on his bed with his laptop out. I need to get a laptop. All of my friends have one. What about me? Even Kelsey got one from her school. (I bet the teachers are really mad about that.)

"Ewwwwww … what's with your smell dude?" Nico interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, Sarah sprayed me with her perfume because I told her it smelled bad." I said.

"That is one of the reasons why you never go in the Aphrodite cabin. Go take a shower. Now." He pointed to the bathroom. So I did.

**~ Sarah ~**

"Wow. Sarah, nice going. I've always dreamed of spraying an Ares or Hades kid with perfume!" Alyssa congratulated me. I crossed my arms.

"But he doesn't like my perfume." I pouted.

"Oh Sarah, he's a stupid Hades kid. They don't know anything about style. Gods…" She looked up at the sky "Their freaking favorite color is black. Blah, black!" She said the last part with emphasis.

I chuckled "You know they say that about us - our favorite color is pink if you're a girl; and red if you're a boy and we're just 'stupid Aphrodite kids.'"

"Hey, don't think that way! Be a real Aphrodite girl and tell him how you feel. We can be tough!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I can!" We ran off to our activities. I was determined to talk to him later.

**Later That Day**

I ran over to the Hades cabin to find Griffin on the bed with Nico's laptop in his hands. I sat down on the bed.

"You didn't bring the perfume did you?" Griffin asked.

"No, it's okay. You don't smell like it anymore though." I pointed out.

"Yes, Nico ordered me to take a shower. So now I'm odorless." He said.

"Yeah … why did you lie to me and tell me that you loved it?" I questioned.

"Well …" he took a breath "… because it's your perfume and I can't just tell you it's bad, because it's not bad …" he drifted off "…that would be rude and untrue because I love it on _you_." He put his arm around me. "Not me. Not your cabin. But you smell good with it on."

I smiled "Well, you could have told me that earlier, I mean before I sprayed you."

"Well maybe I could have, but I was unable to get a word in edgewise, as you may remember." Before I could protest he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"OMG I have been waiting for you to do that! Finally!" I smiled as he chuckled. Nico came in the door and backed away when he saw me.

"You didn't bring that gods awful perfume did you?" I laughed and punched him in the arm. Hard. Then I left. I then ran to the Aphrodite cabin. Alyssa and Nikki were playing with an iPod Touch. They looked up and saw the smile on my face. Then they took their ear buds out.

"What happened?" they asked

"He kissed me!" I screamed, but not too loudly.

"He did? Really? I told you, you should go tell him your feelings!" Alyssa said.

"I know!" Then I ran out the door to tell Kelsey, I knew she would so be excited for me. She was my first friend. Wow, this is the best camp!

**A/N: I want to thank my beta, she does a great job helping me improve my writing**

**Please review … let me know what you think!**


	8. Goin on Quest!

**~ Kelsey ~**

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Guess what!" Sarah came running through the Athena cabin door. I was in there with Annabeth on her laptop and looking at all of the inventions she had made and more.

"Hey Sarah what's up? Um… you found some new perfume online?" Annabeth and I chuckled. Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"Noooooo." She stretched the word five letters longer. "Guess again."

"Um… there is a new Vera Bradley design coming out and you want to buy a purse in the new design?" Annabeth guessed.

Sarah stomped her foot. "No."

"Okay, Okay one more guess." I said

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"The new Justin Bieber tickets are out and you got some." Annabeth and I fake screamed.

"OMG I did, but that's not the reason I came running in here. Fine, I'll just tell you. Griffin kissed me!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down. I got up.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah!" She said.

"Then I should tell you - Connor kissed me the night of the dance!"

"He did?" Annabeth and Sarah said at the same time. Except Annabeth was surprised and Sarah was excited.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why have they both kissed you, but Percy hasn't kissed me in two years?" Annabeth asked. I let the love expert answer that one.

"Well, you should get him to kiss you again by IDK however you made your moves last time do it again." Sarah advised.

"And if that doesn't work then use my plan B. Just yell at him to kiss you. It worked for me." I added.

"Well I guess that could work." She stopped and looked upwards. She looked like what I look like half the time; staring up at the sky without moving a bit. That is exactly what I looked like and I knew that because I always am proud of myself when I didn't move. ADHD is always working. Except for at times like that.

"Annabeth, Kelsey, Sarah!" Chiron called. We ran over to him, he was with the rest of our group, Connor, Percy, Griffin, Alyssa, Nikki, and Piper.

"Yes, Chiron?" Annabeth answered

"We have a rather large quest for you to go on." Chiron explained. We started gathering with questions.

"What's wrong now?" Percy said.

"Please tell me that it doesn't have to do with another big monster." Annabeth said.

"No, it is none of that now Annabeth." Chiron interrupted our questions.

"This quest is to find a charm." Chiron said

"What kinda quest is that?" a few complained.

"It is not just any charm but the newest Greek image. This charm was just created by Athena. It is powerful. What happened we believe is that one of the other gods stole it yesterday. She spent the night looking for it. It is magical because there is power inside - every little diamond on the charm helps do something to better the world. It was for us. She has been working on it ever since Pan had died. One of the diamonds improves nature, one for knowledge, yet another for memory. Almost anything you think of that could be needed in this camp are represented by one of those jewels." Chiron explained

"Well a little late for the memory thing, huh? We could have used that on Jason." Annabeth said. The sky rumbled. "Sorry mom." Annabeth mumbled.

"Well, do you accept the quest?"

We all talked and decided. "Yes we all accept, excluding Nikki and Alyssa" I finally answered

"Well Kelsey, go get your prophecy." Chiron prodded.

"Okay." I ran to the big house and went to the attic. I had read about this in the books. The only reason I went to the big house over the cave, was because the light was on. And I was right because Rachel was up there.

"Hey, I'm Kelsey the new girl. You are Rachel?"

"Yeah, What do you need a prophecy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here we go." She then froze and started to speak:

_What you look for is found in the blackest black,_

_And who you don't need will turn back_

_Complete this quest and you'll find power_

_And meet an enemy you can not tower_

She went human form and stumbled back catching herself on a table filled with old things.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Good, I have to go now. Thanks Rachel." I ran out the door.

Everyone had scattered to pack their things so I did the same. I ran in to the Poseidon cabin. Percy was packing his things. I went over and grabbed a backpack that I bought from the camp store. I filled my bag and was ready to go. We all agreed that we would meet by my cabin first thing in the morning. Meaning I had … I looked at my cell phone. My mind wandered. I was not supposed to have my cell phone but I had in my pocket at school so it came with me. And as I am looking at that, I'm wondering if I'll ever get back to get my favorite Vera Bradley backpack that has my keys for my home so one day maybe I can sneak back there and what about my 123 other books I have in there … anyway the clock read 7:30, 12 hours to sleep. I'll need all the rest I can get.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kelsey**

I woke up to the shake of Sarah when she sat on my bed. "Come on Kelsey, We're waiting!" she practically yelled.

I looked out the window, no one was there. I looked at the clock, 5:45, "It flipping 6 in the morning Sarah!"

"Yeah I like annoying people that way. It turns out that my old best friend, Chelsey, was not an early riser." She said

"Neither am I!" I hit her with a pillow.

"Oh well, to bad I am staying." She shrugged her shoulders and climbed to the bunk on top of mine. "It can be just like old times." I didn't know what she meant then I got it. Oh in the unknown cabin. Explains. I rolled on my back with my pillow to my ear and tried to go to sleep again. "Now, Kelsey it is very rude to go to sleep with guests in the cabin."

"Ugh, Sarah!" I complained. She ignored me.

"Great now get some clothes on and we'll do something fun!"

"Ugh, Fine." I dragged my self out of bed. Percy is a heavy sleeper, lucky. I ran and through at camp half-blood t-shirt on and a pear of jean shorts. Put my favorite socks, ones that say M&M world, New York City, and through on my converse. What in the world does she have planned at six in the morning? The world may never know.

"Okay come with me sleepy head!" I shoved a black sweatshirt on and got dragged out the door by Mrs. Hyper. She dragged me to a hidden shed. One you would put your entire outdoor tools in. She shoved open the wooden doors and dragged me in, turning on her flash light.

"Wow what is this? Oh my gods!" I talked while she stood there with a look on her face saying I told you it was cool. Along the shed there were rows and rows of swords and daggers you could use. I didn't like them much but there is a perfect sword for every demi-god so I glided down the rows. I couldn't see anything. "Sarah come here!" I said. In the corner was a little shine just bright enough to see the green shine. I ran over and stared at it. I loved it. I picked it up; it was a beaded necklace with a shell in the middle. I shoved it around my neck and smelled salt water sent that escaped out of it.

"Wow, that is so cool, press the shell to see what it looks like." I pressed it and a sword came up, It was golden, yes golden witch means it could kill anything, even gods!

"T-t-that's gold! Were did you find it."

"Lying on the shelf over there." She ran to it. Holding something in her hand. I closed the sword back up and walked over. "Ummm… Sarah what are you holding in your hand?"

"What, Oh notin." She quickly said.

"Show me it, now." I held my hand out and she should me the red little box. I opened it to find a set of Diamond earrings.

"Sarah they are so pretty!" I told her.

"I know I found them in here watch this." She slipped one into her ear and pressed it. A dagger shot out and into her hand. It was completely cool!

"They are so cool!"

"I know. You want to wake Connor and show him the shed?"

"Well now that I'm up there is nothing else to do. I'll race you to the Zeus cabin!"

"You're on!"

We ran out of the shed and down to the Zeus cabin were Connor was fast asleep. "He is always sleeping." Sarah said

"Hmm... I wonder why." I slipped my phone from my back pocket and whispered "6:13" She looked mad at my comment so she shot back.

"You're not supposed to have phones."

"Oh shut up." I said

"How we gonna wake him up?" Sarah asked

"Like this." I sat on him and he woke up.

"Ha, ha that was funny." Sarah said

"Get of me Kelsey!" He complained. I chuckled a bit my self and got off. "It is like six in the morning!"

"6:30 now get up." I said

"Why?" he complained some more.

"Cause, now get dressed and meet us outside."

"Ugh." He got up and we walked out. A little while later he walked out.

"Come, Come." We chuckled "Okay seriously were taking you to a magical place." Another laugh "A shed!"

"Wow, let's go see this 'magical' shed." Now I was the one doing the dragging. "Stoooooopppp." Is all we heard from him.

"Okay close your eyes."

"They are closed." He told us. We opened the doors and lead him in.

"Okay open!"

"Wow look at this!" His pick was faster. He ran to the back and found a little paper with a lightning bolt on it. He crinkled it up and squeezed it. A small version of Zeus lightning bolt appeared in his hand.

"Wow." Sarah said

"Okay that is officially the coolest sword ever!" I said

"I know!" He said. We started showing him our swords when we heard talking outside the door. We all put our swords away and hid the evidence of having one and put our ear to the wall.

"Chiron please." Annabeth Complained

"No Annabeth I have told you once you're not aloud." What was she not allowed to do? Did it have to do with the quest? So many questions bobbled my head but I couldn't ask her because we aren't supposed to be in here. The sound finally past and we ran out the door to land in Connors cabin safely. We slammed the door and I pulled out my cell phone. It was 6:55! I ran to my cabin and stuffed extra things in my bag. Ran out and waited for people to arrive at the cabin. Of course Connor and Sarah came first. Followed by Percy who this time woke by our laughs about earlier. Annabeth, Griffin and Piper came. We were ready to go. We all toke a nice hike to the Big House to tell Chiron. Then we were off!

**Kelsey: Hey thunder48, I figured out how to talk!**

**Me: good job, I'm gonna do another quick disclaimer, and as you all I don't own PJO Sadly. I like reviews and I'm awesome.**

**Connor: great now what are we doing in chapter 10?**

**Me: Rudeness and I will give you a tiny part.**

**They are going on there quest!**

**Sarah: Wow, It feels like you just learned you ABC's we already knew that!**

**Me: Hey, I learned my ABC's when I was 8 (Not really) I am good.**

**Annabeth: yes so smart I thought you were some freak genius.**

**Me: thank you! Wait… You guys are such bullies**

**Kelsey: NO were not we tell the truth**

**Connor: She's right be we all love you. I mean besides original characters such as Annabeth you made us out of your mind! Like Zeus with Athena! That right I know Greek mythology that why they call me the demi-god.**

**Kelsey: I'm a Double demi-god. I beat you.**

**Connor: Yeah no you didn't!**

**Kelsey: yes I did now shut up**

**Annabeth: I like you too!**

**Me: Yo people this way long we should all shut up**

**All characters: Fine. **


	10. Lets start the show!

**Okay, this one is for ****marchelloluver1, my best friend. As for we both found out that one of our favorite horses at the barn was given away to retirement. Guess the horse's name. Marchello. He was my second fav. (First is, you guess. Thunder. Also thunder the horse is my avatar. He is so beautiful you can't believe.) As for she and me are sad right now. O BTW, marchelloluver1 is Sarah.**

**Kelsey**

Why? I don't know. But we all decided to walk out and down the hill. Next down the street and to our first stop. Food. We left before breakfast to get the heck out and to get something tasty like breakfast from a diner. Oh gods now my water is watering.

"I'm hungry!" Sarah complained

"Were almost to the angel wing diner, it's down the street." I informed her

"Thank the gods!"

We walked down the sidewalk and walked into the doors of the flashy building. Inside it was full of people, waitresses, food, and what I need a pack of Trident gum to keep my breath fresh the whole time we can't brush our teeth.

"This place looks as good as the Flemington Diner." Connor said smiling.

"I know, I remember that, soooo delicious!" I replied.

"Kay cool people lets eat. Instead of talking about eating." Annabeth interrupted

"Whatever." Connor said

"Umm… excuse me, we would like a table!" I yelled at a guy working

"Okay, are you waiting for parents?" the manger, from what I read on his tag, said

"No, it's just us."

"Um… okay right this way." He led us to a table in the corner.

"This place looks amazing, I mean for the diners I've been to." Sarah said "The Washington diner sucked."

"Did suck." Griffin agreed.

"Good morning, what would you like to drink?" the waitress said. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants. She had a big smile and a mask of make-up on.

"Yes, I would like apple juice." I ordered. Connor, Sarah, Percy the same. The rest ordered orange juice.

"Okay I'll get that as soon as possible, and blond girl I love your shorts! Were did you get them?"

"Umm… my closet." Sarah chuckled. "No, I don't were I got them sorry."

"Oh its fine." She smiled and went to get us our drinks.

Soon she came out with the drinks and we ordered.

"Two eggs with well done home fries and bacon." I ordered

"Same!" Sarah fist bumped me.

"Umm… French toast." Percy ordered

"Chocolate pancakes please." Connor ordered

"Blueberry pancakes." Annabeth ordered

"Waffles." Griffin ordered

"Fruit salad and cinnamon bun." Lastly Piper ordered

The food came and we dug in. And let me tell you, it was delicious!

"I've never gone to a place with such good pancakes!" Connor said

"Let me see." I toke a piece and shoved it in my mouth. "Your right." He frowned at me and the rest started laughing. Including me. To get back, he toke a piece of my bacon and tried. I grabbed for my favorite piece of meat but it was gone.

"Ugh." He smiled and went back to eating

Soon we finished, paid with the money random campers gave us and headed out the door to our hike.

Okay we'll walk until were in the next town. Then stop at the nearest hotel and get settled. It will be about a five hour walk and we should about end at 12:30. We'll have lunch, and figure more things out. Hopefully our dreams told one of us were to step next. Then if they do we can head on out." I stated

"Wow, I've never seen you this organized in my life." Connor mumbled'

"What was that wise sir?" I caught him.

"Nothing." He replied.

We walked down the street and five hours later stopped right in front of the Igs Town Hotel.

"Okay everyone get a room, and meet in the lobby. Oh, and this is your last chance." I said thinking about the prophecy. "If you have changed you mind go back now."

There was complete silence as everyone just stood there. But ten seconds later Griffin turned around and started walking away.

"No, Griffin don't go!" Sarah begged

"I'm leaving I don't deserve to be on this quest." Griffin answered

"B-but you can't leave with no one with you!"

"I'll go too." Piper announced

"Fine she'll go." Sarah said

"I got my cell phone. I don't care about the rules, Text me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I will." She said and turned away. Everyone stared at me.

"Sorry had to offer before it was to late that was one of the lines of the prophecy._ And who you don't need will turn back_. Was one of the lines."

"Okay that is okay, can you tell us the whole thing. As for you never did."

"Okay, here

_What you look for is found in the blackest black,_

_And who you don't need will turn back_

_Complete this quest and you'll find power_

_And meet an enemy you can not tower._

And that's it, Cross off the second line we have gotten that over with. Now all I know is the charm is in something like a cave, I'll get or find some sort of power and find a knew enemy. Sounds _great_ to me!"

"Yes well nothing turns the way you want it." Annabeth said

"Ya, I know. Percy never got close to what he wanted 'till the end."

"Great observation. Let's go get some lunch and get some rest ASAP." Percy said

"KK" we all said.

**Me: Another chapter more reviews. I got something that has to wait a while. If my hundredth reviewer doesn't already have a part. I will give them one. A small one but a little tint. So review, review, review!**

**Kelsey: here's my review, LOVE it but even though I'm the main character. I think there should be even more me! What do you think?**

**Me: Uhhh… NO Not close. Little spotlight hogger.**

**Kelsey: whatever.**


	11. we finally figured out were 2 go!

**HEY! That's all I got to say. BYE!**

**Chapter 11**

**~ Kelsey ~**

_My dream went like this: I stood in a dark area. By the sounds, I think I was surrounded by snakes. I tried to scream but nothing came out. When I looked up I saw myself, out of my body doing something. No, that was me, only in the future. I saw me fighting for Sarah's life as giant snakes kept trying to wrap around her. The boys sneaking behind the snakes and Annabeth who fainted because tarantulas crawled the walls. I watched this go on for awhile but blacked out. The word "Mountain" came up first in my brain then the next, "Rocky," is, in, this charm. _

Then I woke up. The words were memorized and I wrote them on a paper. Studied them to figure out something, and then matched two words together. _Rocky Mountains._ Wow. Well I know where we're going. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. It was five a.m. I've been sleeping 'since yesterday afternoon and so has everyone else. Oh gods!

"Everyone wake the heck up, Five a.m. and I _know _you stupid's got enough sleep. Early or not we fell asleep at one yesterday!" I yelled.

Some people just rolled over and some got up. I grabbed a pillow and went over to Sarah, wacked her with it and she got up, with a head of messy blond hair.

"Ow, Kelsey!"

"That's what it feels like," I said, then dropped the pillow and walked away.

"Ugh!" She dragged herself out of bed.

"I call first shower!" Connor mumbled. I would've thought of saying that but I am not an early riser so I didn't get to those words in time. It is one of my many flaws of being an annoying twelve year old who thinks she's the best. Yes I said that about myself, I've heard it from other people and I hate to admit it but I know sometimes these things are true.

He hurried in the bathroom. I went in by backpack in search of hair spray, but didn't find any. Shoot, I left it at camp.

"Sarah, let me borrow your hairspray." Thank god we brought an Aphrodite girl.

"Okay." She tossed me the bottle and I sprayed it in my hair, got a brush and tore through the knots. Then shoved my hair in a pony tail. Forget a shower.

"I call next!" Sarah said.

"Whatever." I said going in our closet we use as a changing room.

Soon we had back packs packed and were ready to go. We walked outside and clumped on the side walk.

"Guess where we get to go? Rocky Mountains. Home of the Colorado Rockies!" I said and looked around at everyone. No one was excited.

"Why are we going there?" Sarah asked

"Because of my dream. It said words I have to unscramble. The words were like this: Mountain, the xTwo, Rocky, in, is, and charm." I explained and that's what got Annabeth thinking out loud.

"Okay, if it is Rocky Mountains and it is a positive answer then it will start using the one from your dream. _The charm._ Is there a _is _and _in_?

"Yeah." I said

"Okay, _the charm is in the Rocky Mountains_. Got it! So you are right we go to the Rocky Mountains, and for the line, _what you look for is found in the blackest black_, of the prophecy, we go look for a tunnel or cave. Let's get rolling!" Thank the gods for Annabeth. Or more like thank Athena.

"What about a plane?" Connor suggested

"Uh… Kelsey and I might get blasted out of the sky." Percy told Connor.

"Oh. Well, give me a golden drachma. I'll I.M. him and ask for him not to." Connor said. I pulled a coin out of my pocket and threw it in the pond."

"Oh, Iris please except my offering." I did the best I could and I guess it was good enough because when Connor stepped in it worked.

"Show me Zeus on Mount Olympus." Connor said. Soon there was a picture of a man starting a thunder storm in California.

"Father!" Connor said.

"What? Oh hello Connor what would you like?"

"Hm... Um…, what was I gonna say." I faced palmed and elbowed him. "Oh yeah! Can you not blast Kelsey out of the sky?"

"And Percy." Percy said

"Oh, and Percy."

"Very well, as long as it is to get Athena's charm."

"It is."

"Okay I have to create a major storm in California now. Goodbye."

"Bye!" we all said. Then Connor karate chopped it and it was gone.

"There is an airport down the street. We will sneak a ride there." I said.

"Okay." They replied and we raced each other down the street.

**Me: Hey I'm having a sort of contest. I want to see how well I described the characters. PM me or write in your review how you picture the characters. Only choose one that is not in the book so choose from the following:**

**Sarah**

**Kelsey**

**Connor**

**Griffin.**

**I will announce the winners in one of my chapters. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT FOR MARCHELLOLOVER1 YOU CAN NOT DO GRIFFIN, SARAH, AND KELSEY. FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. SO THAT LEAVES ONLY CONNOR. THANKS!**

**Kelsey: oh I really want to see mine Connor and Sarah's!**

**Griffin: hey what about me!**

**Kelsey: oh you're a child of Hades easy eye and hair description in front of your face!**

**Griffin: whatever. Same for Sarah and Connor what different about them?**

**Kelsey: There both close friends!**

**Sarah: I love marchellolover1 she is the best person on earth.**

**Kelsey: hmm… I wonder why marchellolover1.**


	12. airport

**Hey everyone who is nice enough to read my book(s)! Thanks for reading! Sorry these toke awhile stupid fan fiction I can't post unless I get in at a lucky time. Or learn a trick I just learned! Let's start now…**

**Chapter 12**

**Connor**

For the record I beat everyone to the air port. "Wow! I win! In your faces!"

"Wow? Are you surprised?" I gave Kelsey a glare and she smirked not affected.

"No I'm just sayin'. gods!" I said. But she was still smirking while I tried to come up with an excuse. What? I'm not a fast runner. Just fast compared to 100 percent human people. I bet you I can also beat Two percent human people. **(Just letting you know that he can't. If you have read the Maximum Ride series you would no what I mean.)** Anyway, we entered the airport and realized there was a lot of security. Inside there were hundreds of people waiting for flights, walking around, getting there suitcases from those belts, eating at small stores and sleeping. Wow, airports are busy. Kelsey started walking as the hottest head leader ever, he he and We all followed. Her, Sarah, me, Annabeth Percy. But when the crowed got bigger we huddled together.

We looked all over for signs that said Colorado but were finding nothing. Walking a two feet more Kelsey came to a halt at a sign that said "Upcoming flights". Her eyes scanned as she read down the list.

"Miami, Los Angeles, New York City, Trenton…" Kelsey mumbled to her self. "OMG I found it! It leaves in five minutes lets move! Annabeth Turn Invisible and sneak past the guards then we have you on. Thank the gods there are nice fountains here!"

"Kelsey, don't plan like that." Annabeth ordered. "I know what it's like to be the Indecent bystander when a huge wave hits me and my laptop." She gave a glare at Percy who smirked. There a lot like me and Kelsey. Weirdness!

"Got to. Sorry Annabeth. This is my quest and I'm runnin' this town! If you know what I mean."

"You'll be more like Percy then an Athena kid and that's a fact." She said walking away putting her cap on and slipping past the security.

"Well that was nice of her." She said sarcastically. "Okay me and Percy's job next water slide time. Hide cell phones and try to tell mortals to listen to you."

"Kay." Sarah and I said and ran to the rows of people yelling,

"Hide electronics. Listen to us and you could be named wise! Please hide electronics wise choice people." Some people did listen. I felt. Yes _felt_! Electronics turn off and get hidden around. I guess 'cause Zeus has like natural electronics the new time gets manmade electron feelings? I have to idea, I'll ask Annabeth later.

**Kelsey**

Me and Percy used our powers for bad. For both of us it was the first time and that gave me a twisted stomach. Yes! That's exactly what I needed! He went for the smaller things like water fountains and I got to do the big fountain planted in the middle of the airport. Yes!

Percy started "One."

Me "Two."

Both of us "Three!" water started pouring over the floor and guards went bazoncers leaving there stands. That's when I saw Connor and Sarah hurrying on. That was my final spray and we ran after them getting out of the water. even though it didn't matter for me and Percy. It was only Connor and Sarah who were wet and Annabeth missed it.

**Sorry for short chapter I only wanted to do airport for this. I promise This would be the shortest chapter. If I break it I'll give all my nice reviewers cookies that look like this. (::) Tasty! By ;) **** -N 6****✌ ○ •◘○◘-N -W○↨ 2-****Ȣ ϛŁ if **you can see those symbols which I don't think You can there random! And my characters aren't here cause Sarah broke her leg and they are all there. This reminds me that I have to go bring her flowers. BYYE!

And my character contest will be announced in either chapter 13 or 14


	13. Chapter 13

**Silverforge38 has making and owning of Damian! FYI! Only a short part cause he wants it that way right dam dam.**

**Damian: don't you ever call me that!**

**Me: but it sounds like BAMBAM! (Like the Flintstones)**

Kelsey

We all sat on the plain like we were normal children going to see there grandparents in Colorado! But of course that is wrong. I inspected the plain looking up and down the rows of seats and my eyes meant with a kid across the row. He looked half scared and the other half happy to see that he wasn't the only one inspecting the small space. Did I mention I'm claustrophobic? 'Cause its true.

Anyway, the kid was weird he wasn't normal, definitely. The kid had medium black hair, Baggy jeans and a ripped t-shirt. His arms and face were covered in cuts. Like he'd been in a fight.

"Annabeth, that kid seems different. You're an expert." I pointed at the kid with a lye-low style.

"I-I think he's a demi-god. We should talk to him." She said and we started getting up.

"Um… were you going?" Connor asked

"Need to check that kid out he looks like a demi-god. BRB." I said and walked over to the kid. He looked scared to see us approach.

"Hi I'm Kelsey. Who are you and what happened? Did you get beat up or did something weird and unbelievable happen?" I asked

"Way to give away." Annabeth mumbled and nudged me. I ignored her.

"I'm um Damian. I got into some type of fight with a sphinx and I don't know how I know what that is."

"Oh, well tell us more 'cause I know I have a scary feeling about you kid." I said

"Well I was in New York when I felt something staring at me. I didn't know what so I ran. But it ran after me giving me the cuts. It's along story. All I know is that that thing was a monster and I'm not all human."

"We know that too." I pointed out. Annabeth gave me a wow! Face and rolled her eyes.

She asked me almost silently "How do we know he's a demi-god? He could be something worse. Much worse or better. Much better!"

"Just interested what's worse?"

"The fact that he could be the son of a titan. That's all." I stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm the best and most amazing not him!" I said

"Stuck up much?" She mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes. "Kid, you're coming with us."

"NO."

"Yes you're coming with us. What arte you scared of girls?" My bullying didn't work.

"NO. Not going with you freaks. Leave me the heck alone." And that was the end of that. I and Annabeth walked back to her seats and Annabeth was really annoyed I could see her head coming off. I probably looked the same way. And guess who spotted that out!

"What's your problem? You're as red as an apple." Connor asked.

"Shut up."

"Well then." He mumbled.

***Two boring hours later***

The plane was about to land at some airport and there wasn't any fuss. Well besides Damian. Stupid kid. When the plane had finally landed we hurried off the plane. Then we could see the mountains from here. Maybe this quest would be easier then I thought. We walked for a while until we were in the middle of know where. That was when the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. Connor and Percy had felt it too. We all exchanged looks then gave Sarah and Annabeth the Memo. We pulled out our weapons. Which BTW Annabeth was surprised when she saw Sarah, Connor and I's sword. And I had to say Connor sword was freakin cool. The diamond earrings were like awesome as a practically diamond sword that was not diamond just looked that way. She is awesome!

Anyway, the monster turned to be a Cyclops. A Percy dropped his sword.

"Tyson?" Percy Asked.

"Percyyyyy!"

"Tysonn!" The hugged for a moment then Tyson almost squeezed Percy's guts out. That's when the hug ended. Tyson looked around and Percy started introducing new.

"Okay this is Sarah, daughter of Aphrodite. My favorite daughter of Aphrodite that's not dead. This is Connor, Son of Zeus you know were getting used to the big three but wait till you hear the next. This is Kelsey daughter of Poseidon _and _Athena. So your new sister."

"Oh gods." I mumbled.

"You're my sister?" He started running and squeezed me so hard I though my head was gonna burst open. _ Great!_

**Me: Yo Results are not in for my contest cause One person did it. So now people I urge you to write in your review a description of a character (Connor, Sarah, Alyssa, Griffin, Stevelynn, Kelsey) and then I will give you a cookie that is now bigger (:::) and a mention in an author note. **

**Kelsey: Ya I sad. There is only one for Connor. You guys are mean! JK!**

**Sarah: Anyway, I think Thunder48 HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME.**

**Me: YA um. Sorry for taking out Griffin But I needed that twist! And to Alyssa I gave you Stevelynn cause you two will be a great add on couple! LUV YOU BOTH! In a friendly way of course!**

e mummbeled. he


	14. I love

**~ Sarah ~**

Tyson had left and Kelsey resumed with her mission. Something unbelievable happened this day and you might never guess!

"OMGs GRIFFIN!" I shouted as I ran full speed at him and grabbed him so hard I think I might have broken his ribs.

"Sarah!" He said back to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alyssa!" I said and went to hug her.

"Kid I don't know." I said and looked at Griffin.

"Oh um this is Stevelynn. We met him and 'since we had to bring three people all together we choose him." We all stepped forward to shake Stevelynn's hand and greeted each and started to talk. I hugged Griffin for like another 10 minutes and finally let him go.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked Griffin.

"Well besides the fact that I missed you; I was hangin' with Nikki, Alyssa and Nico and I decided I should come back. I had to bring two people 'cause you know we're not allowed out of camp. I wanted to bring Alyssa 'cause she was your second closest friend and then I brought a new kid because he wanted to go on a quest and I was nice enough to let him have the experience."

"Nice enough? You're always nice!" I said and gave him another hug. Alyssa and Stevelynn came over and it seemed they were hiding something from us. Hm… Alyssa had a big smile on her face and hugged me.

"So Stevelynn, Who's your parent?" I asked him

"Ares. Just got claimed."

"Oh." Did you know that sometimes it's hard to talk to new demi-gods? Sometimes it's not. But now it is. I mean, Stevelynn is so nice but I can't make convo. It's not like me.

"Okay everyone. We still got to get on with this, come on we only have a mile to go and we still have to pick the right tunnel. There's like a trillion!"

"Okay then we will go." Griffin said. I was so happy he came back. I love him!

**~ Stevelynn ~**

Hey, new kid here! These kids seemed pretty nice and maybe they will be my friends. I already know Alyssa and Griffin are my friends. Well Alyssa is more then a friend but don't tell anyone. That is something we'll say when we get back to camp.

"Not even half a mile and we'll set up camp for the night." Kelsey said.

"Oh my gods, Kelsey turn around." Annabeth (I think) said.

"Gods please tell me this is another friend." Kelsey said

"Nope, sorry our luck just ran out." Sarah said.

They all went to fighting positions. I pulled my sword from my belt and watched all of the others' magic swords come on. I felt left out but looked again. Alyssa, Griffin, and Annabeth didn't have something big. I calmed down. Then got ready to fight. The monster we were facing was something that looked like a dog. But a dog the size of a dump truck. It growled real low and went to pounce on Kelsey. She stepped out of the way.

"Ugh!" She tried to stab, but it slid away. Its claw scraped her head and she seemed like she was going to faint as blood trickled down her face. But she pulled it together and ran to where Sarah, Griffin, Connor, Annabeth and Percy were fighting. Alyssa and I ran in too. Connor was trying to get his mini lightning bolt to the animal but it nudged him hard with his paw and he fell down.

I tried to pay attention to my surroundings and found myself very close to what I thought was known as a Hell Hound. I side stepped and watched as Sarah and Alyssa jumped at the creature and at the exact same time there swords pierced the side of it. It let out a yelp of pain and it was down. It turned into dust and we were all out of breath. Running and fighting Aphrodite girls? Hard to get. I'm glad one is mine.

Connor was checking out Kelsey's wounds with other people. She looked light headed and looked like she couldn't walk. That is when we decided to put down our things. It was getting dark anyway.

We laid Kelsey's head down on a towel and Annabeth pulled out some bandages. There were tears in Kelsey's eyes but she held them back hoping no one would notice.

That night we ate our lovely, uh "dinner" on a flat area of the mountains. A whole plate full of beans. I mean beans are good, but when I had them with my mom at home there was some type of meat to go with it. But hey, rather have beans than nothing.

We all sat at the camp fire. I know Alyssa wanted to be close to me, but as the rest were all right there, that wasn't happening until they fell asleep. We only hid this 'cause we both thought it was weird to just announce we were dating. You know, I didn't care, we would tell them in like two days at maximum. Sarah and Griffin were so happy to be with each other again. The whole world could see that. Connor cared about Kelsey way to much. That was dangerous for a demi-god, but what could you do? I think even Annabeth and Percy care about each other to much. The hidden danger is depression, because if one of them dies, the other one is devastated. Worse than humans. Anyway, it was about midnight and I finally fell asleep. All I knew was that sleep wasn't going to last long.

**~ Kelsey ~**

Why am I the one here to wake everyone up? 'Cause it's my job? No!

"Wake up sleepy heads!" everyone opened their eyes.

"Well … I guess Kelsey's head is better." I herd Annabeth say. I scowled at her and walked away.

"Okay, Stevelynn said we don't have that long to go and we can do this together. All that is twisting my stomach is all of the choices of tunnels."

That's all, its okay boys and girls!

**Me: okay next chapter will be when they are at the top of the mountain and they have to choose what tunnel to take.**

**Sarah: And the contest still going on! Just in case anyone's interested look at chapter 13's whole thing in bottom author note.**


	15. Color of choice

**Alyssa**

We finished hiking up the mountains and we were at a row of five tunnels.

"One of them is it. I know that. I just can't choose which one." Kelsey said. The tunnels were definitely different. One glowed a lime green, then the one next to that one glowed light blue, the one after that was glowing silver, then a gold glow which I think is the right one. Then the last one was a pink.

"That one." Stevelynn said and pointed at the green one.

"Why would you say that?" Kelsey tilted her head and looked at Stevelynn.

"I-I really don't know. I just felt what my gut was saying." He replied

She stared and turned to everyone. "We'll take a vote." I herd a couple Okays and she started. "Okay who wants to go in the pink?" No one raised a hand. "Okay silver?" No one. "Gold?" Annabeth and Connor raised there hands. "Umm… two Kay Blue." Not one. "Okay then green wins we will go by Stevelynns choice and cross fingers that that is right." We all mumbled "Kay" and followed her and Sarah the few feet towards the green tunnel.

**Kelsey**

I stepped in to the green glowing cave to find that it was black inside. Good ol' prophecy! I set down my back pack on the nearest rock and dug around to find a flash light.

"There." Griffin and Stevelynn said and I stepped closer to be were they were.

"Oh My gods." I was looking at a diamond charm glowing in a little crack in the wall. "How'd you find that?" I asked them.

"I don't know. We were looking around and out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint glow. I walked over and there it was." He said. I peered in the crack.

"One question. How the Hades are we gonna get that thing out of there?" I asked and we all toke our flashlights and looked through our backpacks.

"I have a sword!" one of them said I don't know who.

"We all have swords and they don't fit" I told the person.

"I got a pencil!" Sarah said and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I think a pencil might work. Can I please see?" I asked. I wanted to measure and just see how big the crack was then, to not be mean, I'd let someone else help this mission like Annabeth or Percy who, surprisingly haven't been much of a help.

"Sure!" she said and handed me the pencil. I toke it and placed it in the crack. It fit thank the gods.

"It fits! Who wants to take the honor of flinging it out?"

"I want to!" Annabeth said and I gave it to her with out a hesitation. We all watched as she toke the pencil and stuffed it in the crack and we watched carefully as she flung it out. It landed next to Alyssa and she picked it up.

"Wow it's pretty I want to add it to my bracelets' at camp!" She said. I pulled of my bracelet and I knew that Chiron assigned me.

"Sorry Alyssa but Chiron assigned me to take it in this bracelet." I said and she looked sad.

"But that bracelets ugly!" she said. _Thanks!_

"Sorry." She slipped it into my hand and I slipped it on my bracelet.

"It's Kay." She said. Most of us were staring at the charm on my wrist. Kind of annoying. But we headed out the tunnel and on our way but were stopped by someone outside the door.

"Get on your knees." Annabeth whispered to us. So we all did. "Lady Athena, Mom." Annabeth said. I looked up. The first time I've met my mom! Yes! Yes! Yes! I wanted to do a happy dance but this was not a good time.

"Hello Annabeth, Kelsey, Connor, Sarah, Griffin, Alyssa, Stevelynn, and Percy." She listed saying the names from the row we were in. "Thank you Kelsey and the rest of you for finding my charm. I'm not really supposed to be here sp do not dive the charm now. Kelsey we would love to see you at Olympus with two friends, only two, and then you ca give me the charm. Thank you." She said and disappeared. I smiled and sill wondered of the last lines of the prophecy.

_Complete this quest and you'll find power,_

_And meet an enemy you can not tower._

Sounds like The worst lines still have to come. _Go prophecy!_

"Look what Athena left us!" Griffin said taking me out of my thoughts. I looked over. There were eight pegasi waiting for us. With different name tags on them. Thunder, Shorty, Marchello, Rosa, Cloud, blackjack, Bitsy and Freddie.

"Wow look at these. I call Cloud!" Sarah said and ran over to the Pegasus.

"I call Marchello!" Griffin said.

I laughed "I call Thunder!"

"Shorty!" Connor said

"Of course blackjack." Percy said. Now I started to hear all the horses talking. Like Percy did in the series. Gods!

"Rosa! I love her eyes!" Alyssa said.

"I'll take Freddie." Stevelynn said.

"Then I got Bitsy." Annabeth said and she walked over. I herd Bitsy "why me last?" wow.

"Kay Lets go to camp half blood" I whispered following what Percy did.

"Sure this boss. On it." Well I will now get used to be called boss by horses. But for now we were off!

**Hey respectful readers. Still not enough This chapter is you last chance if you don't do it then one of the four are gonna win. Your fault, not mine. Anyway, that is it. Just letting you know book! Of the Double Demi-God series is almost finished. But calm down. There will be a book two posted Two weeks at most after this story ends. Don't worry friends. You love my characters, there will be more. Have fun now and review.**

**Oh and a small message for something to know if you just would if you could donation.**

**My school has a lot about pediatric cancer going on. Because of a kid that I will not name. So if you would help if you could were yellow when ever you can and on some or reviews that don't have to be for my story but I'd love for mine. Write your choice of one of the following:**

**LOVE YELLOW!**

**H.F. love**

**Team Hayley**

**Hope for Hayley**

**Yes her name is Hayley but that's all you know GTG BI please show me You care!**


	16. My school Great!

**Kelsey**

Later we got back to camp and we went to the stable, Un-tacked the pegasi, and then ran for the big house trying to skip the demi-gods trying to make conversation with us. I know what your thinking, How rude are they? But that is us to know and you to some day figure out. We finally got into the Big House and greeted Chiron.

"Chiron, Athena told me I had to go to Olympus with two friends and return the charm. Also something else she did not clear with me." I told Chiron, Panting from running in from the stables were I tacked up _my _new horse. Yup, Mine.

"Very well go how you like." He said. He seamed like he knew what the whole secret of what was going to happen. I had a twist in my stomach just thinking about what it could be. Anyway, we being me, Alyssa and Sarah, ran out and back to our Pegasus. I got back on Thunder, Sarah got back on Cloud and this time Alyssa got on Marchello. I whispered "To Olympus." To Thunder.

"_Really? Your gonna take me? Oh awesome I get to go to Olympus! Ya lets go!" _ said Thunder in my head and we drifted into the sky. The only thing Annoying was the horses rambling on the whole ride. Saying things like "_I can't believe were going to Olympus! It's the first Time!" _Ugh! It was so annoying.

A little later we got there landing in front of the Empire State Building. Considering Before I lived in New Jersey, I loved being in New York. This week I'll get my stuff. I promised myself and tried to stop thinking. Like that would work. Anyway, the rides flew up but I preferred to take the old fashion elevator. We walked in the front doors and walked up at the man at the desk. He was reading a book with a girl about fourteen on the front and a boy in the corner were you could barley see him. That was one of my favorite series! The Maximum Ride Series. Awesome! Anyway, I started to speak.

"Yo, I need to go to the 600th floor. Little help." I said and the guy looked up from the desk and slipped the book out of his hands.

"There aint a 600th floor kid. I think the world knows that." Wow he's a good actor.

"I'm a demi-god and I have Athena's charm. You might want to let me have that key sitting right there or things might happen." I said and he looked up.

"Oh I knew that here you go." He gave me the key and I walked away. To the elevator that will go faster then the Tower of Terror! Well that's what we did. Then we got to skip along Olympus's streets! I was twisting going to the throne room, but was going to face my fear. Yes I know stupid fear. Well you know people who think that shut up or I'll find a way to make you. I walked in with Sarah and Alyssa next to me. Zeus stopped talking and looked at me.

"Kelsey Jain." He said and I looked up. "Sarah Brewster." Sarah smiled. I didn't know her last name. "Alyssa Heart." He said. Ooo I like her last name. "Welcome to our meeting. I hope you have the charm."

"Yes." I said hesitating. I played with the charm on my bracelet then snapped in off. He shrinked to human size and walked over. I placed it in his held out hand and he grew again.

"Now Kelsey we would like to offer you something that someday will have to happen no matter what you say now." He said handing the charm to Athena. I just stared and didn't say a word. "I would like to offer you to be a goddess. Of anything or anyone." He went on. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know if I wanted to be a goddess. He said that this isn't my only chance. I don't think so. For now I have a nice life at camp. "Well Kelsey answer would you like to become a goddess?"

"N-no not now. I can't now." He looked at me and I think he knew what I meant and was fine with it. What I meant was that I had a life and a boy friend. And he was okay with it because my boy friend was his son.

"Okay but as I said one day you will become a goddess. Weather you like it or not." I nodded and he dismissed us. That was a fear I was now over Olympus was great fun and I know I have made the right choice for now.

"I can't believed you didn't want to be a goddess" Sarah said and then stopped in her tracks. In front of us was a girl. Un Known but a random girl sitting there staring at me. I looked at her and she glared at me and rolled her eyes. Now I didn't care if she was a goddess.

"What Are you rolling your eyes at?" I said walking over to her.

"Nothing. Just you and the friends you don't deserve." She snarled.

"Excuse me?" I said. I wanted to kill her. Who was she?

"I am Alex goddess of style." I had to chuckle. I wasn't scared of a goddess of style she was probably as tough as Nikki.

"I am tougher then you think Jain." She was reading my mind. "All minor gods and goddesses can read minds."

"Don't call me my last name." I said and pushed past her. She snarled something like whatever. I hopped on Thunder. Followed by the girls hopping on Cloud and Marchello. I wanted to get back to camp and never see that face again.

We got to camp faster then I thought we should. I ran out of the stable and into Zeus's Cabin.

"Connor." I said and he looked up from his computer.

"Hey Kelse. And I'm not giving you my laptop again." I smirked and watched him play on Facebook and I saw that my friends had been on. Zaya has commented 'U 2? Kelsey said shes not gonna b here were r u 2 and y cant I come!' he answered 'Cause this place is top secret and you should hav read that book series that Kelsey recommended 2 u 10000 times. Then you would hav an idea.'

Jo said 'Hmm wonder wat it is. I interested.' He wrote 'don't b cause u wil never no'

Kyle wrote 'Wel I will mis u and wil u guys eva com back and visit school?' Connor wrote 'ya I will clean out my locker and Kelsey dosent hav anyting so I wil c al of u again some day.'

"Some day can be today!" I said

"Definitely." He said and we put down our things and ran to ask Chiron. It was the middle of the day on a Thursday. We will see my friends again! I was excited.

"Chiron can we please go to our school and get our stuff." I asked

"Well Kelsey sure you can but you know that I never let less then three people out of this camp at a time take one or more people that you want to take. Then You can go.

"Sure Ya Sarah and Alyssa. That works. Thanks!" I got Sarah and Alyssa and we got to ride our mythical monsters to me and Connors home town. This will be a lot of fun. I mean a lot!

We got there and went over to my school building. We walked in and told them who we are. They were happy to see us and let us go into the sixth grade hallway. First I was going to slip to my locker and hug it. I actually wanted to see this place again. Do my lock combo again. Yes! I rolled my eyes when I saw that Zaya had gone through it. Slipping in pictures we toke together. I think my friends were using my locker as there extra one. Oh well. I had to go see my friends and they, conveniently They were all together in Social Studies. I was at the door and smiled I wondered if they would be excited.

"Hey everyone what did I miss?" I said opening the door.

"Kelsey!" My friends all screamed and came up and hugged me hard. Connor and his friends were already here talking a lot with each other. They started talking to me and I smiled at Connor when he glanced at me.

"Where were you?" Was the big Question and I was only going to tell the closest one. The one that knew my Lock Combo. Zaya.

"Can't tell!" Is all I kept saying. Soon I and Connors groups combined and we were all talking. This was the best. I was going to visit more often. The teacher came up to us. She was my favorite so I didn't think she would care. I was right.

"Hello Kelsey! What are you doing here?" I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm picking up my stuff with Connor thought I would visit."

"Well that is great! The class is almost over then you can go out and talk with your friends in the hallway.

"Okay." I said and went back to talking with my friends. I looked around the room and smiled. "What are you learning about?" I asked. I knew what they were about to say.

"Ancient Greece and it is a lot of fun! Did you know that the last latter of the Greek alphabet is Omega? Guess who my favorite three gods were." Zaya said. I looked at Connor and he smiled we would have aced this marking Period.

"Yes I knew what Omega was. And who are you Favorite Gods?"

"Athena Goddess of wisdom, Poseidon god of the sea and Zeus god of the sky and ruler of the gods." We and Connor almost cracked up. Really? Our parents? How cool were my friends?

"Me too." I said. Just then the bell made a Ding and we walked out in a blob. It was time for lunch and I was staying. I had many more people to see. I slipped to my locker and down the row were people locking at me weird. I wanted to laugh but kept a straight face. "What? Is my make-up smeared?" I checked in the mirror to make it look real.

"Your back?" Catrina blurted out.

"Yes and No. I'm here for now. And close to time for me to leave." I said and Mitch the kid I hated with the locker next to mine stared in awe.

"No you were so close to being dead." I was going to punch but Connor slipped from behind.

"Hey Mitch." Connor said.

"Now Connor I can take seeing. But not her." Okay no matter who was here I was killing this kid. I went for my necklace but Connor slapped my hand away. Ugh! I put lip gloss on and slammed my locker shut. I hocked on with Zaya and left. Just like the old days!

Going to lunch I saw more friends that smothered me with hugs. Connor got people yelling his name. All you herd through the big room was "Connor!" or "Kelsey!" It was amazing. I felt so loved! And I got to eat food here for the first time in a long time!

Today was amazing. I don't even know were Sarah and Alyssa had gone. All I know is that by the end there were boys all around them. I checked off sixth graders off my list now I have to visit my seventh grade friends. I'll have to sit through eighth grade lunch first.

"Kelsey!" Said Jackie and Mara, My eighth grade neighbors. They came over and hugged me and then let go and talked to me. Then the seventh graders came and talked to me. Then I had to go. So I left them and went and said bye to my friends. Then I grabbed my friends Coming back with me and grabbed my bags from were I left them. A teacher gave me a laptop. Yes gave me one! And then I left. I would go home and then go to camp half-blood. I will be visiting again.

**Kelsey: Congrats Thunder48 on Your longest Chapter**

**Me: Yes I was in the mood and I have something to say. I am going on vacation next week for Spring Break so I might not write. I am only aloud to answer PMs and other things. So you'll have to wait for Chapter 17! Thank you and Now to announce winners Before it is to late!**

**In first place with the Big Cookie (::::) Is Marchelloluver1**

**In second place (:::) is Felicity**

**In Third place (::) is Silverforge38**

**In fourth (:) is Cowgirlgraphics**

**Thank you for doing it!**

**~Thunder48~**


	17. End of Story

**Kelsey**

After finishing shoving my things in bags, I noticed that I pretty much packed my room.

"Were is Sarah and Alyssa?" Connor asked me.

"I'm guessing in the bathroom using my make up even though she said she didn't like it. I think she's desperate and I think Alyssa is already outside."

He laughed "I should've known."

"You should have."

I picked up my three bags. Believe it or not I don't own that much. Then I walked out the door placing them next to the door.

"I'll go get Sarah." Connor said.

"No I'll get her." I said. He made his 'well then' face and I laughed walking into the house.

"Sarah!"

"Doing my make up even though this stuff isn't doing so well for me" I knew it.

"Kay well were leaving. Would you like to come?" she came out of the bathroom. Perfect make up of course. "Oh and I'm also bridging half the fresh baked cookie on my counter."

"Kay Kay. Sounds good. I'm hungry."

"Well let's go!" I ran down stairs and she ran after me. I put the chocolate chip cookies in a container and ran outside. Before anyone saw I shoved them in a bag with my other things. I hopped on Thunder and he got m back to camp half blood with my friends. I told Chiron I was back and then shoved Thunder in a stall with two cookies. Cookies are his favorite. We have a lot of things in conmen.

The next thing I did was unpack my things. One thing was decided. I was going to stay here during the winter all the time. Not just this year. But now I was ready for summer. Any way I placed them in draws and put my favorite things out. I placed my necklace on the side table my trophy from a basketball tournament on a shelf. Then last I put my fake aquarium which was a ball with blue liquid inside and fake miniature dolphins inside on the side table with my necklace.

I decided to go for a swim. See what I can do. In my clothes I ran in the water. It was cool to be dry and in water. Even better I could breathe and talk to fish. I always wanted to have a pet dolphin! Dolphins have been my favorite sea creature her sense I was little. I'll be sure to do this more often.

Connor  
After getting back I went into my cabin. I checked my e-mail and had100 messages. That was a record. I have never had over forty. They were mostly from face book. So I decided to check again. It was things like 'Connor are you and Kelsey going back to school again someday?' I wrote it was her decision and I didn't know.

Then got off. Lap tops can bore me easily. I'd rather listen to songs like forget you, Show goes on and black and yellow. I played on my iTouch. I think it is addicting to sling shot birds into evil pigs. (**Angry birds**) I also like slicing fruits with a sword that isn't real- I should try that with Keravous (**The ancient Greek word for lightning**),my sword-(**fruit ninja**) and doing random things to see if I'm a moron or not.(**moron free app**) so that is what I want to be doing.

Sarah  
When I got back to my cabin I let Alyssa help me redo my makeup. She touched up every inch with pink and I finally looked good again. Thank the gods! I was sweating. It was getting to be summer and hot so I decided to go in the lake. I put on my bikini and ran for the water.

When I got there Kelsey was there sitting with her feet in the water.

"Hey Kelse." I said and she looked up.

"Hey watcha' doin' here?"

"Not much wanted to go in the water. Thank the gods for water proof make-up." She laughed.

"Wow. Sarah you have to be kidding me."

"What? It is so true. Come on I mean it is convenient. Admit it."

"Fine. It is but. Will you ever go with out make up?"

"No."

"I dare you to."

"I don't know maybe. Someday before I get old and need it."

"I want to see this day." She laughed.

"Come on lets go in the water."

"Okay." We ran into the water with it splashing behind us.

**Kelsey**

"Do you know what is more convenient?" I asked Sarah

"No. What?"

"Staying all the way dry under water. So then I don't mess up my hair. That would be tragic." I answered chuckling.

"That is. But I'll just call you lucky."

"Cause its true."

"Yes very." She rolled her eyes and went under water. I laughed and went with her. I love this camp and my new friends and this camp. Thank the gods for this life.

**Hey sweet people who read this story. That the end. But don't worry there is going to be a second book called best friend and boy friends the double Demi god series. So there will be more. When Chappy 18 comes up it will be an author note of the new story so wait and see. More Kelsey and the rest of the gang. Mean while in your review tell me who your fav. Character was. **

**Kelsey: Bye peeps see you next story!**

**Sarah: Bye bye friends!**

**Connor: Bye peoples that r nice and read this.**

**Griffin: Well bye my friends see you in Book 2**

**Alyssa: Bye guys. We will miss you for like a week till new story!**


	18. Guess what!

Guess what everyone! Chapter one is up! Go find the story Best friends and Boyfriends the double demi-god series! Have fun and I hope you love as much as you loved this story. I still take reviews for that one and as long as your not mean review every chappy for me! Thanks for everything!

~Thunder48

~ MY story characters standing right next to me and making me write this sign off


End file.
